You make me feel like home Tom Holland oneshot
by itsellax
Summary: Charlotte and Tom have been in a relationship for 3 years, but they still found it hard to say goodbye. This is the fluffiness inbetween. Fictional story about Tom Holland. Feel free to review it and excuse my english!


It's been about two months since Tom to shoot a new movie. This time Charlotte had some time off from university and work and went to spend a month with him, which was coming to an end.

She was half laid on the couch, just looking through social media when the rain started pouring. About half an hour in, Tom pulled his car in the driveway and parked, running to the door so he wouldn't be soaking.

You should buy un umbrella – Charlotte said chuckling, getting up from the couch to peck his lips.

Nah, it doesn't rain that much here, it's not London – He said, taking his jacket off.

Alright then, yeah, not London…- she drifted off after saying that. She knew she wasn't in London and that was the problem. She'd have to go back, back to uni and to work and away from Tom.

Hey…babe, it's okay, huh? – He said, pulling her closer to his chest, as if he could read her thoughts – I'll be back home in a second! Plus, let's not think about that now, 'kay? – She shrugged and nodded, smiling at him.

God…I love you

Huh, I love you more, silly – he said, letting air through his nose, leaning for a kiss.

You better go have a shower, producers would hate for you to get sick! And I would hate for you to get sick too!

Okay, okay! I'm going! – He said jokingly in redemption, arms in the air and a smile across his face. He loved the way she cared for him.

After the shower, Tom looked for Charlotte in the living room but she wasn't there. He frowned but immediately heard something falling in the kitchen, so he hurried his way there.

Are you trying to bring the house down? – He said, crossing the door.

Funny, come help me! – She said, her arms stretched out in the cupboard, preventing some of the food falling from it.

I got it, I got it – Tom said, picking bowls as she would put her arm down, she turned to look at him.

Thanks, babe, I need the chocolate chips – She said, picking the package from under his arm. – I'm making cookies!

Of course you are! – He said in the same excited tone she used, but he rolled his eyes teasing her.

So you get none

As if

Well, you can make it yourself then – She gave him a challenging face over her shoulder, as she stopped putting the chocolate chips in the batter.

Are you really going to leave me wanting for it? – He said, approaching her from behind, grabbing her waist and whispering the last part. She chuckled, moving away from him to get a spoon so she could put the cookies in a tray.

Try me – she said, stopping her body dangerously close to his, her eyes showing through the game they were in.

Maybe I will – he said, but not in the same context she used, as he kissed her neck, making her shiver.

Tom, stop it – she said, hands in his short hair, kissing his cheek – Maybe you can try later, okay? – she winked cheekily – Now I'm onto the cookies.

He laughed and left the kitchen, leaving her to it. This was the kind of moment he would cherish in his head and keep replaying it when she was gone. He sighed at the thought of having to see her leave again. He loved his job but he also loved her and the distance made his heart go small.

"I'll be there in a second" he said quietly to himself "only few weeks left" he finished, throwing himself on the couch.

Five minutes later Charlotte comes back in the living room, making Tom sit up to give her space, she sits in between his legs, head on his chest.

Batter is resting.

Hard working lady, this batter – he said, making her crack in a laugh

You're so stupid – she said laughing

I just love to hear you laughing – he said, kissing the top of her head softly

I love that you make me laugh…I love you – She said, turning her head slightly back, poking his nose, which made him smile and lean for a kiss.

She always missed LA when she was back in London, but she knew in her heart that it wasn't about the city of angels, but about the angel of her own.

A notification on her phone broke their kiss, they both grunted, looking down to check the screen:

_Miss Hastings, reminder of your flight this week_

They read and sighed, the month she had in LA was really coming to an end.

I'll miss you – he said

I'll miss you more, silly – She replied, putting a little smile on his face – You're gonna be back in a second, remember?

Yeah, hope you go back home safely, remember to study hard at uni, huh? – he said, grabbing her cheek softly

I won't be home, pretty, but yes, I'll study hard!

How come you won't be home?

Well, after all this time I thought I got a home in your heart? – she said, pretending to be offended

You're something, you know? – he said, pulling her to a clumsy hug

I know! That's why you love me – she said, her voice muffled in the crook of his neck

Yeah – he said, chuckling.

They stayed that way for a while longer, until the cookies came to mind, making Charlotte hurry to put them in the oven.

The evening went smooth and full of hugs, pecks in the lips, passionate long kisses and eyes locking constantly. They've been together for 3 years now, but for them it seemed like yesterday every day. Both of them knowing in their hearts that it didn't matter where in the world they'd be, as long as they were together, they were home.


End file.
